<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Talk by FrostFire36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355941">The Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostFire36/pseuds/FrostFire36'>FrostFire36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostFire36/pseuds/FrostFire36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is curious about regeneration and asks Missy to explain it to her. It ends up being a bit more complicated then she expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Missy, I got a question for you!”</p><p>Missy froze, tea cup in mid air as Bill came charging into the vault without so much as a knock.</p><p>Really The Doctors pets were becoming far too friendly with her.</p><p>“Hello, Potts. Please, come right in! Don’t stand on ceremony.”</p><p>Bill seemed to not even hear her.</p><p>“What are you doing in here,anyway? The Doctor let you out didn’t he?”</p><p>“I was hoping for some peace and quiet However...”</p><p>Bill reached for the tea pot and empty cup.</p><p>“Mind if I have a cuppa too?”</p><p>“WHAT is your POINT Potts?”</p><p>Bill took a sip of her tea.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that. Just wondering. What’s regeneration?”</p><p>Missy choked spitting her tea across the table.</p><p>“You Ok?”</p><p>“You ...” Missy spluttered  “You don’t know?! I would have thought he would have explained it to you.”</p><p>Missy was actually blushing...or turning blue . Bill wasn’t sure. It puzzled her. It wasn’t as though she’d asked about sex!</p><p>Had she?</p><p>“Look,if this is something..awkward..”</p><p>Missy took out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.</p><p>“Well it isn’t exactly casual conversation. Regeneration is ..complex. Ugh! Why couldn’t you have just asked him!”</p><p>“He kept changing the subject.”</p><p>Missy rolled her eyes. “Naturally. Damnit! Now I have to explain it! Best you find out now then when the time comes.”</p><p>Missy sat up assuming a formal posture.</p><p>“Have a seat Potts.”</p><p>“No. Really. I’d rather..”</p><p>“SIT!”</p><p>Bill sat, staring wide eyed into Missy’s icy orbs.</p><p>“Are you listening Potts? Because I have no intention of repeating myself. Good. Now let’s begin. When a child is chosen as a potential Time Lord they are taken to the academy to study. If they pass the proper tests they become Time Lords and are granted a certain number of regenerations. Resets if you will. 13 is the usual number.”</p><p>“So..like a cat?”</p><p>Missy pursed her lips. </p><p>“No. Cats do not regenerate Potts. They are, however,prolific liars.”</p><p>She cleared her throat.</p><p>“Which leads us to the act of regeneration it’s self. To put it simply it’s a way of cheating death. A way of preserving your life.”</p><p>Bill reached out for a biscuit. Without missing a beat Missy smacked her hand away and continued.</p><p>“When a Time Lord is dying or badly wounded then regeneration energy begins to build inside their body. When it reaches it’s peak point it is released and completely reshapes and heals the Time Lord.<br/>
Put simply it turns him into a new person. Physically anyway. There are some minor personality changes but at the core the time lord remains themself. That’s about it.”</p><p>Bill was staring at her like a child stares at mating baboons in a zoo.</p><p>“ So..Time Lords can’t die then?”</p><p>“Of course we can die! We only have so many regenerations to begin with. But we can also be killed just like anyone else. It’s just more difficult..Put that biscuit down Potts, I see you!”</p><p>Bill withdrew her hand as Missy continued.</p><p>“You have to time it just right. Just before the process starts or midway through. Unless of course you somehow manage to convince the Time Lord to refuse regeneration.”</p><p>“ You can do that?”</p><p>“Didn’t I just say we could? Keep up Potts! It hurts and it’s very hard to pull off but it can be done.”</p><p>“Why would you?”</p><p>Missy was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Why do your people commit suicide?”</p><p>Bill was silent.</p><p>“SO!” Said Missy suddenly, making Bill jump.</p><p>“That’s that then. Potts..OUT!”</p><p>Bill seemed stunned.</p><p>“Wait..”</p><p>Missy closed her eyes wearily.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Bill suddenly seemed awkward and shy.</p><p>“So you’ve done it then?”</p><p>“Good God, yes! With my personality do you actually think I would make it this long with out someone trying to kill me.”</p><p>Bill looked down, then up again.</p><p>“What’s it feel like?”</p><p>Missy closed her eyes and seemed to gather her strength.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Bill went on.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just you’ve done it. I haven’t. I’m curious. Is it different every time or is it always the same? Do you like doing it?”</p><p>“POTTS!” Missy waved her hands in the air. “Desist!”</p><p>Bill went silent.</p><p>“Regeneration experiences are quite intimate and in my case private.” A Lady does not just simply talk about her regenerations.”</p><p>There was a pause and Missy sighed.</p><p>“Oh who am I kidding? I’m no Lady. What exactly are you curious about?”</p><p>“Well, does it hurt?”</p><p>“Of course it hurts! Every atom of your being is being torn apart and reassembled. It’s almost beyond description. It starts like a heat spreading under your skin. Then it builds and builds until you can’t hold it back any more.<br/>
Then nothing but darkness and pain. God the pain.It’s like burning from the inside out. The air is drawn out of your lungs . The flesh torn from your bones. All you can hear are your own screams.<br/>
Every time I think I’m going to die. Then the pain vanishes. You open your eyes and your new.”</p><p>Bill was wide eyed. “That sounds horrible!”</p><p>“Oh it’s hell! But the feeling afterwards? Oh Potts! It’s like nothing you ever experienced. You feel invincible. Like you could do any thing! It’s rather like...well we’re all girls here. It’s very like the feeling after very good sex.”</p><p>Bill blinked. “Wow, I did not need that metaphor.”</p><p>“How do you think Galifreyan’s are made? Do you think we hatch?”</p><p>Missy smoothed her skirt and fixed her hair.</p><p>“So, there it is. I trust I’ve covered everything.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bill was smiling.</p><p>“What?” Missy looked confused</p><p>“It’s sort of beautiful isn’t it?”</p><p>Missy looked thoughtful. “Yes I suppose it is. We are a remarkable race.”</p><p>Bill rose to go . Missy called after her.</p><p>“Oh, Potts..”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“If you ever make me answer another question like this I will show you what it feels like to regenerate first hand. Are we clear?”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Brilliant! Close the door on your way out. But open it quickly first, I’m sure Nardole’s out there eves dropping.”</p><p>As the door shut behind Bill Missy slowly let her head come to rest in her hands.</p><p>“Well, I handled that pretty well. Doctor, next time take care of your own problems”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>